Unconventional Love
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: Broken people have a way of finding each other. Porn star Damon Salvatore wants more out of life. Bartender Bonnie Bennett is content with her existence. One chance meeting leads them on a road to self discovery. Where will they find themselves when it's all said and done? Rated M/MA for language, sexual content, violence, etc. Bamon, Bonniecentric with hints of Delena.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: This is my first TVD story. I have always loved Bamon, but more than anything I am a big fan of Bonnie. I want to give our girl the love she deserves and that means I am anti BonEnzo. Sorry...

Chapter I

The porn industry, brothels, and other depictions of sexual nature have been around since the libido was discovered not defined. Sex has always been a basic human desire and the acts of are basic human nature. Which is why pornographic content circulates the media. It has become the most accessible thing because of the large variety of media outlets.

Porn stars are respectable prostitutes. They get to trade sex for money and conveniences, but because they don't walk the streets, it is all pretty much legal. There are some who are fortunate enough to have the glitz and glamour that comes from a lucrative porn career. Those are the special few who truly bring life to fantasies of all those who love watching flesh cover flesh. The beauty of porn land is that anything goes. Finding satisfaction for a specific craving or need is only a few key strokes away. There's no judgement, unless judgement is the desire.

Damon Salvatore is one of the biggest porn stars around. He and his wife, Elena Gilbert – that's right, she kept her maiden name – are the most famous couple in the industry. They are recognized for their films together and individually. They are porn royalty. Any production they become a part of is guaranteed to turn a huge profit. That's who they are. It should be hard for such a pair to have a healthy marriage, but they make it seem effortless.

Elena is a sultry goddess with beautiful brown doe eyes, long silky brown waves and flawless olive skin. Her body is soft, feminine, with just the right lean curves. Any one into women would think that Damon Salvatore is a lucky man, but anyone into men would beg to differ.

Damon is a pulchritudinous god with aristocratic features, piercing blue eyes, thick dark lashes, and full ruby lips. His jet-black hair looks good in any state as it frames his ivory skin. He is lean, muscular, and tall. He exudes everything that is sex.

It was as though Damon and Elena were made for each other… This is not what this story is about, actually quite the opposite. This story begins on a normal day, when Damon Salvatore decides to get some fresh air and finds something very different.

That damn paparazzi keeps following him. He can't remember the last time he was able to just be himself without worrying who was watching. Fame has its perks, but it also has its major down sides. All he wanted to do was get some fresh air. He thought to himself _is that so much to ask for?_

He had to think fast, he needed to clear his head. He grabbed a gray hoodie from his closet, navy Yankees cap, and a pair of aviators and put them on before jumping the fence of his house to meet the Uber he requested that was waiting a few blocks from his bachelor pad. Elena knows of its existence, they agreed to keep their single dwellings for when they needed space from each other. They share a chateau that can easily fit five families, it also happens to be the base of operations for their production company.

Once Damon gets into the Uber, he sighs in relief. The driver looks at him expectantly.

"Mr. Hung" the driver starts to laugh at the alias used to secure the car. "Oh man, I've heard plenty of aliases as an Uber driver, but this one has to be the most brazen." The driver wipes the tears from his eyes and breathes to calm his laughter. "So, where to? I'm sure you don't want me to really take you on a two-hour ride to the middle of nowhere."

Damon smirked at the driver. "Why would you question the destination?"

The driver responded "It's not the destination, it's the journey. I've been told I'm quite intuitive and my intuition is telling me that you just need to get away, but you don't need to travel all the way to Lake Mohave to do so. I mean, it is a two-hour drive from Las Vegas."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just take me somewhere I can relax and maybe have a drink. It needs to be low-key." The driver smiled. "I have just the place."

The Uber driver drove to The Sweet N Low- a bar owned by Niklaus Mikaelson- who is also the man who offered his adoptive sister a break by offering her the first bartending gig she ever had. After seeing how the patrons responded to her beauty, Nik decided to keep her as a regular. The position was well deserved; his adoptive sister was wise beyond her years.

He drove up the block to what seemed as a vintage clothing store. "Follow me, I will get you in, he told Damon." The driver knocked on the door several times in a pattern and muttered a password before the doorman opened. The driver spoke to Damon and said, "My sister Bonnie will take care of you, ask for her at the bar."

A beautifully snarky brunette with chin length starlet waves, caramel skin, and emerald green eyes was at the opposite end of the bar talking on her Samsung Note. "I can't believe it! I gave Kai my virginity after not trusting any other and just because it was too much, and I asked him to stop, he went and slept with someone else." She was apparently listening to someone else before she responded.

"I understand, I should have looked him up before. How else would I have known that CobraKai was his porn name? I mean, what does a porn star have to do with an inexperienced girl like me.?" She wiped tears from her eyes, "And to make matters worse, he compared me to a costar once he revealed his identity. He gave me no more than 10 minutes to digest the fact that he is a professional in the sex trade meanwhile we dated for 15 months. How am I supposed to handle that Vicki?" Bonnie looked up to find the most intriguing blue eyes she had ever seen watching her with detail.

"Vick, I will call you back later; I have a customer." The brunette sighed and smiled at the handsome patron.

"Hello handsome." She offered her most dazzling crooked smile. Before he was able to pick his poison, she began to pour him a double Basil Hayden. A smile appeared on his face in response to her intuition.

"You look like a top shelf bourbon type of fellow." She explained. Her eyes locked with his until they furrowed in recognition. "Wait a minute. It's you! That guy married to the porn queen I was compared to!" She threw the drink at him in anger. "It's your fault, you and your type that my boyfriend thought I wasn't enough." Her green eyes darkened in anger and Damon's blue eyes paled in disbelief. "How dare you come here?" She was about to throw cocktail olives before the Uber driver blocked her hand.

"Bon, what the hell are you doing?" The Uber driver asked.

"The right question is, why did you bring this asshole here?" Bonnie asked.

The Uber driver looked at the patron apologetically and said "I'm sorry, this is my sister Bonnie and I'm Matt. She is just having a moment." He ran his pale hand through his straight blond hair before turning a stern gaze to his adoptive sister. "Please apologize before Nik has a conniption."

Bonnie took a deep breath before she muttered an apology. "I'm sorry Senior Asshole, you unintentionally ruined my life."

Damon began to lose his patience, he was done with the accusations for the day. All he wanted was so fresh air and some space to think.

"I didn't ruin your life. Your bad choices seemingly ruined it. Any normal person can see that Kai is an asshole and although he may or may not have compared your one and only encounter to a scene in my catalog, it's not my fault. I'm a professional and he obviously is not, otherwise he would not have expected that much from a virgin. Don't fault me for something beyond my control especially when I did nothing." He stood up and walked around the bar cornering the caramel beauty named Bonnie caging her between his arms. "Believe me, if it had been me, you would have no reason to complain." His voice deepened, and his deep blue eyes peered into hers.

His proximity made her intake the available oxygen. She turned her gaze to the floor, "It's just not fair being compared to a porn star. I mean, am I not pretty enough or good enough for him." The genuine emotion in her face made his countenance soften.

His warm breath caressed her skin as he perused her tight lithe form. From her starlet look and heart shaped face to her curvy athletic form, he was in awe that any man would have let pass by without sweeping her off her feet. He certainly would have been distracted had he met her sooner.

"You are beautiful. Your type of beauty is not one that can be recreated; you are all natural. You are also a spitfire, one too interesting to pass up. Don't measure your worth based on Kai's opinion. He's an asshole!" He poured himself another drink and chugged it down as he spoke.

"I bet you could satisfy me" Damon stated as he locked his azure eyes with her viridian ones.

She replied breathily. "Aren't you married?" His beauty was overwhelming.

"I am. Luckily, my marriage with Elena is based on polygamy or should I call it polyamorous? Nowadays there are so many titles." He threw another drink down the hatchet as he spoke.

"I don't understand how that works. How can anyone want to share their significant other?" She took her turn in cornering him into the bar counter and looked deep into his eyes. "You seem like the type a man a woman would become possessive over." Bonnie inched closer to him. "I mean, it is quite easy to find you irresistible."

The sound of the Uber driver clearing his throat caused her to put some distance between her and the handsome patron. "I'm sorry. This one is on me." She poured Damon another drink and she looked nervously at her adoptive brother. "I'm not sure if my brother introduced himself, but, that's Matt. I know it doesn't look as though we are related but, Matt is my brother. We grew up together."

Damon didn't dwell on the logistics of how Bonnie and Matt looked nothing alike, he simply allowed himself to feel the familial bond between the two knowing very well what it is like to have that bond.

"Well then, to Mutt and BonBon." Damon snarked.

Bonnie's face twitched in annoyance. "You mean Matt, right?"

Damon felt like messing with her in retaliation for her pouring good bourbon all over his covert hoodie. "Isn't that what I said?" He offered his million-dollar smile.

Bonnie dropped the subject and poured him another drink. "So irresistible, huh?"

He smiled at her train of thought. "You are quite beautiful underneath it all." He observed that she didn't allow people to see her form through her clothing. The oversized overalls, tank top, and doc martens left much for the imagination. For the average Joe, she would be easily dismissed, but to a trained eye like Damon's, she is a diamond in the rough- a ripe peach waiting to be plucked and suddenly he found himself ready to harvest her.

The hunger in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Bonnie, it made her uneasy. She was not used to man eyeing her with such intensity, not even Kai who until she met Damon, had the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen.

She didn't seem entirely innocent to him, yet there was something in her flesh calling him. Her body demanded to be claimed by his and he saw no reason to reject her. He did realize however, that he needed to make her comfortable with the idea of sharing her body with his.

His voice lowered an octave as he said, "Would you like for me to show you of all you are capable of?" She shivered at the thought. "After all, the possibilities are endless." His hand ghosted over her exposed clavicle causing goosebumps to appear. "I can make you feel things you have never felt." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I can make every inch of you mines." Her breath quickened. "By the time I'm done with you, you'd be a slave to my stroke." Suddenly Bonnie tensed and quickly moved away from him.

Previously she looked turned on, now she looked scared and guarded. Damon noticed this immediately and knew the signs all too well. This girl went through something and he had enough couth to allow her the breathing room without needing an explanation.

She shook for a few minutes in the corner of the bar, her eyes were closed, and it seemed like she was meditating before she addressed Damon. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to feel comfortable like that around strangers. It took me 15 months before I was even ready to sleep with Kai."

Her whispered confession did not deter him. At this point he had decided he needed to have the broken caramel beauty in front of him one way or another.

"Kai is no one. He knows nothing when it comes to getting a woman comfortable enough to expose every layer of her personality." He approached her leaving enough distance for her comfort but not before inching his upper body forward and seductively speaking in to her ear, "If I am right about you then there is so much more. You would never regret allowing me to teach you everything I know." He inhaled her scent as he backed away.

"Damon, I… I'm not the type of woman who would allow herself to be seduced by someone's husband. I'm sorry." Bonnie spoke bashfully.

He smiled a genuine smile at her. "If that were the case, how did you let yourself be seduced by Kai? He is after all April Young's husband."

Bonnie's eyes watered. The different levels of rejection and abuse resurfaced to plague her as her vision began to blur. Just as she was about to fall into the darkness, Nik, her mentor exited his office in route to the bar. He caught the tail end of the conversation, but it was enough to hasten his step. He caught her before she fell to the ground leaving a befuddled Damon Salvatore looking at this greatest professional rival's brother embracing his new desired conquest.

"Klaus?" Damon asked.

Nik ignored his question in frustration. "Did you not notice the distress you were causing Bonnie before you added more pressure to her?" His stern blue eyes pinned Damon's. "If you are here for trouble, I'd suggest you find it elsewhere. This lovely here has already been through too much." Though Nik was protective over Bonnie, he did not dictate her life. He believed in letting her figure out things on her own.

Damon immediately understood Klaus's position in the entire ordeal and decided to back off. His intention for the day was to get some fresh air and figure out the best approach in telling his wife, Elena Gilbert, that he no longer wanted to act in the porn industry. He wanted them both to retire into directing and producing. He wasn't sure how she would take it being that the functionality of their relationship was based on being polyamorous. He loves Elena and he thinks he can just be with her but now that he met Bonnie, he was sure that he could propose an exit to their polyamorous ways in the form of a final conquest. Elena can pick one and he has chosen her. There is something about Bonnie that he needed to have or perhaps there is something that he needs to give.

"I mean no trouble Klaus. Rest assure I will not mislead Bonnie in any way." Nik looked at Damon in disbelief. He could see it in his eyes that Damon had the hunger, he too had felt it when he met Bonnie years ago. There is something about her that calls to a man's most primitive senses, but after learning from Vicki and Matt, Bonnie's adoptive family, what she had been through prior to getting out of the system, he knew he had to protect her. It didn't matter how bad he wanted her, caring about her meant putting her needs first.

"Have another drink on the house and see your way out. Bonnie doesn't need the likes of you lurking around. It's bad enough I let Kai sniff around her as long as I did. I will not make the same mistake again." Nik's blond curls fell to his eyes but did not block the firm expression in them. His immaculate blood red lips fell into a sneer as they addressed Damon.

The fight left the porn king. He admitted defeat for the time being. "I mean no disrespect." He lifted his arms in surrender. "I will be back though." He locked his eyes with Klaus in challenge. "There is something Bonnie needs and now that I have met her, I'm sure that I am the only one who can give it to her."

With that, Damon shot back another drink and left. Though he didn't get much opportunity to think to himself in his outing, he felt a lot lighter than he did when he started his day. He found Matt outside playing on his phone before he approached him. "I'm ready to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: M/MA. I corrected the errors on the previous chapter. Thank for giving this story a chance. I try my hardest to make it worth your while! XOXO- ElevatedJewel

Chapter II

Matt got into the car after accepting Damon's Uber request. He noticed the address differed from the previous pick up location. "Wait, this address, it's in Summerlin North. Is this the famous Porn Land Chateau?" Matt could barely contain his excitement.

Damon glared at him. He had no time for fan boys, but empathized having been a newbie once himself. "How about you keep the conversation to a minimum and if you are able to do that, I will guarantee you a tour of the Chateau." Matt nodded his head not wanting to mess up the opportunity. Damon offered a weak smirk and reached into the hoodie's pocket to retrieve his aviators to cover his eyes.

The ride was uneventful but pleasant. Matt kept to his word and offered no conversation. He instead opted to play some music. The lulling melody of Pink Floyd's _Hey You_ filled the car as Damon leaned his head back and closed his eyes for the remainder of the trip.

Summerlin North is an exclusive neighborhood North West of the infamous Las Vegas strip. It has houses that vary from the high six figures to a cool few million. Within this neighborhood there are various sub communities, one of them being Érotique Iles, home of the Porn Land Chateau. The community takes up four square miles and the chateau laid on 720 acres of land. The chateau, beautifully encased in a combination of marble and stone, was modeled after the famous Chàteau de Blois in France. Damon had made sure to add some key Italian accents to celebrate his heritage.

Matt did his best to school his face as the car approached the iron gate. He lowered Damon's window so that he could use his digital print to gain access to the property. As soon as the gate opened Matt was in awe, between the manicured lawn, mini ponds, sculptures, and the majestic architecture of the property, Matt was in heaven. Before he could reach the rounded driveway, he was greeted with a grandiose sculpture of a nude Damon and Elena. The sculpture displayed the porn king and queen in a rapturous embrace, Elena in front of Damon, her eyes rolled back, chin tilted up, a fistful of her hair in Damon's hands as he pressed himself into her backside, the other hand covered her left breast as their thighs seemed to get lost in one another and the words Porn Land etched across her abdomen.

Matt had to ask, "Are those proportions accurate?"

Damon wagged his eyebrows. "You have no idea."

As soon as Damon reached the double doors, a scantily clad Elena greeted him dressed in a blue sheer and lace robe, with matching lace boy shorts underneath and silver strapped stilettos. Her long lustrous hair hung over her shoulders hiding her pert breasts from Matts perusal. That didn't stop Matt from visualizing what lied beneath.

Elena ignored the guest and aimed a displeased face towards her husband. "It's about time you get home! Did you forget that we were supposed to record the new scene for _The Dutchess and the Doms_? I had to replace you with Stefan for the double penetration scene. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Enzo to focus when you aren't around? That man has no idea how to act, if it weren't for the size of his package I'd fire him."

Matts eyes widened as he followed the conversation. Damon ignored his wife's tantrum. She knew how to get under his skin and she did exactly that by mentioning his brother. "I'm sure Saint Stefan was more than happy to replace me." Elena's brow furrowed. "I'm also sure that you didn't mind either seeing as you had him spending the night at your penthouse suite at the Aria for the last week."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that jealousy I detect?" She batted her doe eyes at her husband. "Jealousy? Not quite. Though I do remember you having a no consecutive sleep over rule." Damon winked. "I guess that only applies when I have Sybil or your sister Katherine over." He knew the mention of the two females played immediately on Elena's insecurities. Aside from Elena, Katherine and Sybil were two of the most sought-after co-stars. Not only are the two women gorgeous, but they are also incredibly multifaceted; there wasn't much either of them wouldn't or couldn't do.

Elena jutted her lip petulantly. "I didn't think you would care." She muttered. Damon smirked. "Well you know, I'm all about equality. There's something we need to talk about but first, let me introduce a buddy of mine." He signaled Matt to his side. "Matt, this is Elena. Elena, this is Matt. I promised him a tour of this place. Get Caroline to give him a full tour of the place and meet me in my office." Damon walked away before Elena could say anything.

Elena thought for a moment about getting even and giving Matt her own personal tour. After all, the man in front of her has the build of a football player and is very easy on the eyes. She thought of all of the ways she could make him scream her name. Her body tingled at the thought of a new conquest. though she can have her pick of all the best in the industry, fresh meat is always the best. It really is too bad she had to pass him over to Caroline, she knew better than to keep Damon waiting.

Elena made sure to brush against Matt when she reached over to the home intercom system. "Caroline, I need you here in the foyer. There is a delicious specimen of man here that Damon would like you to give a full tour of the property."

Caroline cooed in response. "Oooh, I will be right there."

Matt's pale skin was flustered just being in the presence of such intense sexual energy. As much as he wanted to adjust himself, he didn't want to draw attention to his growing erection. That did not deter Elena from having a little fun at his expense.

Her eyes zoomed in on the situation going on in his pants. "Nice package Matty." She gave him her most sultry smile before she sauntered off to her husband's office.

Damon impatiently waited for his wife to join him. A decanter filled with the finest aged scotch along with two crystal glasses rested on a silver tray over the mahogany desk. He often found that running his fingers along the leather inlay accents soothed his nerves. He wanted things to work out between them, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could share. His deepest desire is having something of his own and he hoped that Elena and their empire would be it. Sure, Bonnie fascinated him right now, but this sort of thing happens often.

One gets a shiny new toy, but they always go back to their favorite. When he thought about it, it was much like his obsession with cars. He purchases new vehicles all the time but if he had to have just one, he'd always pick his blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. It had always been his dream car. When he was finally able to purchase it on his 20th birthday, his dream had come true. It was much like the day Elena agreed to marry him. They had been working for competing production companies and she had an on and off relationship with Elijah Mikaelson. They were supposed to be the "it" couple, were being the key word because once Damon recruited her to cameo for an independent production starring him and he got his hands on her, she forgot all about Elijah. The statue in front of the house, is a reminder of that victory. He had it commissioned to mirror the exact cover of the film that started it all, Porn Land. He claimed to be different from Elijah. Where the elder debonair Mikaelson brother was possessive over Elena, wanting to be the only one to work with her, caging her when all she wanted was freedom, Damon had no problems allowing Elena to explore all her options. He was, of course, afforded the same benefits. He never thought the day would come when he'd want exclusivity, yet here he is.

Not having a stable family growing up with his younger brother Stefan, Damon always wanted the chance to provide his children with the best life possible. The money he made from his production company and porn star career would help him give his family the options he and Stefan never had. Now at the fine age of 35 he just wanted to settle down. He spent the latter part of his teens through his twenties paying dues. He just hoped Elena would see things the same way.

His beautiful wife observed him before making her presence known. Truth be told, she was insecure about the topic of conversation. Lately when Damon and she would couple he would look at her with much more commitment than he used to. Elena was used to him being as allergic to monogamy as she, but that certainty frightened her. Honestly Damon didn't deserve to share, he is absolutely enough man for any woman, but she didn't know how to be faithful which is why she left Elijah to begin with. When Damon married her, and accepted her for exactly who she was, I mean is. She was afraid to speak of commitment because she was used to letting people down. Truth is, Elijah was the love of her life, but she couldn't give him what he deserved, more so, she was young and wasn't afforded the opportunity to find herself until she met Damon. She loves Damon and that is one thing that will never change.

She cleared her throat. "Eh hem." She tried to make the sound seem sexier than it was.

Damon smiled in her direction, yet his gaze seemed distant. "You wanted to talk?" She crooned.

"Yes." Damon mused. "I know this all may seem horrible. I mean just saying we need to talk implies doom or bad news, I'm hoping this is anything but that." He studied his wife's stance in order to gauge how he should proceed. He noticed how wound up she seemed. Damon being ever so much the gentleman he is offered Elena his seat. He stood up. Once she was nestled on the plush leather seat he began to massage her neck and shoulders giving Elena the comfort she would need for the conversation.

"No matter your reaction to what I am about to ask of you, please allow me to make my full offer before you give me your response." Elena nodded obediently. "Good. You know I have been wanting kids. I told you I would wait, but I don't want to be the daddy of a newborn at the age of 40." He inhaled and exhaled. "I'm 35 and you are 30, I think we are ready, but I need to know if you are…" He looked deep into her brown doe eyes trying to muster up his most compelling and powerful gaze, Elena certainly felt the intensity.

"I know you are polyamorous, but I believe in us and think we have what it takes to be monogamous without getting bored of one another." He kneeled and grabbed her folded hands, "I propose we have a final hooraahhh. I met quite the interesting girl today. She seems a little fucked up but innocent. She used to date Kai without knowing of his union to April. She already knows you are my wife but I propose that you can have the freedom to experience whomever you want be it one or several men without telling me for as long as it takes me to conquer this new woman. If my analysis is correct, it will take about 3-6 months." This last part was important to him because it is the decide-it-all of the clause. "Once I have had her, that will be it, we will live the remainder of our lives as directors/producers of our films and remain monogamous. You will birth my children and I will be the most devoted husband in the world." He placed a soft kiss on Elena's lips. "I gave you what Elijah never would have, but you have always known that I want more than this life. Do you accept?"

Elena's lip quivered, she didn't know what to say so she did was she does best and evaded. "This is a big decision. I'm not really sure if I even want children, Damon. Can I think about it?" Damon smiled at her lovingly appreciating the delicacy in her words. He expected more of a confrontation from the fierce Elena. "I will give you the time you need. In the meantime, can I lay the groundwork on my new-found interest?"

Elena mused, asking for permission was new for Damon. She nodded her head acquiescently. "She must be a piece of work for you to anticipate such resistance." Damon agreed. "You have no idea."

It was then Elena decided that her husband deserved more that what she was willing to give him. She would help him with this new conquest and would gamble their relationship for the sake of guarding herself. The ethereal brunette realized she may not be who Damon needed, but she vowed to ensure his happiness, even if that didn't include her.

"Very well love, you will have what you want. I guarantee it." Elena poured them each her favorite scotch and toasted to Damon's dreams coming true. If it was the last thing she did, she would make sure he was happy in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for joining my on this literary adventure. I truly appreciate every view, follow, favorite, and comment! Things get a little heated in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised. Rating: M/MA.

Chapter III

Damon should have been reticent to pursue Bonnie, but he felt more motivated than he had ever remembered. In his mind he rationalized that his enthusiasm was fueled by gaining what he'd always desired with Elena, a family. Bonnie is just a woman he will heal with his attentions, nothing else. With that being said, he sought out Matt to see the outcome of his tour with the lovely Caroline Forbes. She was his first co-star and a lovely but neurotic soul. All the same and ironically, Caroline is someone Damon holds very dear to his heart. No one messes with his pseudo sister.

Matt was waiting in the foyer when Damon approached. A satisfied smile decorated his face. Damon questioned his countenance but quickly dismissed it once Matt spoke. "This chateau is even more amazing than I thought. How did you know that Caroline Forbes is my favorite? She is so down to earth I didn't even know how to talk to her, instead I just listened attentively as she spoke about this history and architecture." Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Perhaps it was a turn off, but I told her she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met." His eyes shone with sincerity. "No offense to your wife but some gentlemen really do prefer blondes."

Damon nodded acknowledging Matt's confession. The truth is, he could care less what Matt's type is, what he is interested in is how he can use his slowly budding friendship with the blonde to further his goals. "Caroline is like a sister to me and all jokes aside, she may be in the industry, but she is a lady through and through." Damon had no problem with leveraging his relationship with Caroline to obtain his ultimate goal.

"Just so you know, I plan on seducing her the old-fashioned way. I really believe she is waiting for the right, non-judgmental traditional man to sweep her off her feet. I don't want the approved word of someone close by. I want to win her over fair and square." Matt spoke dreamingly. Without trying, Matt earned some of Damon's respect. The porn king found his resolve admirable. He just hoped Matt wasn't opposed in helping him win Bonnie over. Damon is not nearly as honorable as Matt.

"Can you take me back to that Speakeasy? I have a conversation to resume." Damon demanded more than requested.

Matt could see the cogs moving around in Damon's head, but he'd be damned if he offered up his little sister as a sacrifice so he can get what he wants. The blonde Uber driver may seem naïve, but he is far from it. Bonnie and he are as thick as thieves and it would take a lot more than premium pussy to make him forget his loyalties. In Matts mind it was obvious that Damon had never grown up the hard way with drug addicts for parents and pimps for fosters. He would however let him fall down the rabbit hole.

"I can take you there, but as Bonnie's brother I must say…" Matt put his most menacing face on. "Don't take her lightly. She is worth her weight in the most rare and precious metal or gem." Matt may not be the most articulate man, but he did his best to get his message across.

"I see your position and I assure you, I will not mislead her. Anything that goes on between Bonnie and I will be completely and utterly transparent."

The elder Salvatore is more than ready to turn the brunette caramel beauty out and show her what she is really worth. He noticed how Niklaus cared for her, as much as he wanted to tell himself he was comfortable with leaving her in his more than capable hands after he is done with her, he couldn't. That thought alone should bother him, but he wouldn't allow it. Either way, Bonnie, no last name would be his and he would ruin her for every man she'd encounter in the future.

Matt nudged his head inviting Damon over to his car. The drive back to the Sweet n Low was rather uneventful. Matt opted this time to play Jimi Hendrix to fill the verbal silence. _Purple Haze_ and _Voodoo Child_ are two of Damon's favorite songs of all times and he was pleased to see that he and Matt share the same taste. Prior to leaving, Damon traded his hoodie, aviators, and fitted cap for a sleek black t-shirt, plush leather jacket, and snug dark washed blue jeans. His jeans left nothing to the imagination showing his very prominent dick print. He hoped to at the very least entice Bonnie with his physical appearance. Though he was sure it would take more than that to gain physical access, he knew the power in weakening the mental resolve as much as the physical.

Damon was surprised to find that had to wait in line to gain access to the Sweet n Low. Once he was inside he found the bar to be quite busy and the normally quiet Bonnie was surrounded by eligible suitors, all of which were more than happy to pay for a simple smile much more than any drink she could concoct. This Bonnie was not dressed as she was earlier in the day. Sure, she donned the baggy overalls, but where as before her tank was baggy as well, this time she had on a white and gold bustier that stopped just below her bust. She also wore beautiful strappy gold gladiator heels making her dwarfing 5'0 height to an enticing 5'4. Her face was highlighted with hints of luminous makeup. The nude gloss over her crooked smile enhanced her natural beauty. She wore very little jewelry, a simple pair of gold hoops, and a securely tucked necklace were the only visible pieces.

Bonnie felt his presence as soon as he entered the bar. It is quite unusual for her to feel a mere man's presence so prominently from such a distance. Damon Salvatore represents trouble. She doesn't need it, more so, she doesn't want it. Though she can't deny, a very tiny part of her wants him. She can't help it. Ever since Kai compared her with Elena Gilbert- Damon's wife- she obsessed over her films, most of them featuring Damon. The way he made love, no, not made love, the way he fucked her and any other female co star to ecstasy, made her curious. There is no denying the women who co-starred in his films never faked their orgasms, no, those were hard earned and served with a devious smile.

Bonnie did her research. Damon Salvatore is 10 inches long and 3 inches wide of pure passionate man. She knows he wants her, yet she isn't sure she can give him what he wants. Bonnie knows she's broken. Her many foster parents saw to that. Though Matt, Vicki, and Nik worked hard at erasing her emotional scars, Bonnie knew they would never go away. Her scars are part of her, they are etched in her skin as well as her psyche.

The attention of all the eligible young and old men at the bar should have been enough to distract her from the porn star in the corner, yet all it did was make her more aware of his presence. She relented and served him a double of the best bourbon in the house. She only offered him a brief smile before she moved on to the next patron. Bonnie knows that men like Damon have already been spoiled with attention and she had no reason to join his fan club. She wanted him to yield to her. If she is to give into him, he'd have to come on her terms, nothing more, nothing less.

Damon saw the tension in her stance, he reveled in it. He knows that it is a sign of her discomfort or inability to ignore him. He also saw how she made it a point not to pay him any attention. That, if nothing else, is a good sign; it shows the effect he has on her. He will capitalize on it.

The porn king patiently waited as patrons shuffled in and out. Several men tried and failed to get Bonnie's attention. He sat there impressed with her ability to charm and evade. Nik watched Damon from his office upstairs ready to intervene should his favorite girl show any sign of distress. He wasn't sure if he felt possessive or protective over Bonnie, the one thing he knew is he'd be damned if he'd let another man take her emotions for a joyride. Nik often contemplated whether or not he should explore what he feels a bit more. He buried his emotions out of fear of hurting her more than she already had been. He'd rather keep her whole than crack her already shaky foundation. To him, she is far more important than his feelings. The more he observed Damon, the more he knew, he'd have to intervene eventually.

As the night died down, Damon watched Bonnie straighten up. His constant gawking began to work her nerves. "Don't you have anything better to do? I mean, the bar is closing, and you've already finished two of my best bottles. Pay your check and go." Bonnie continued working. The handsome man smiles and silently joined Bonnie in cleaning up the bar hoping to engage her in conversation. At least that was the plan before the bain of his existence appeared. That person is the one and only Kol Mikaelson. One would think Elijah would be the sibling to intimidate him, but because Kol always prided himself in setting his own path and eventually became the most successful lawyer in Las Vegas, he is the one person who makes Damon feel inadequate.

There's something about legitimate, socially acceptable earnings that fills Damon with insecurities. Damon watched as Kol and Bonnies eyes lit up when their gazes met. Their connection is evident. Damon felt uneasy, yet something inside him provided him with much needed reassurance.

"Bonnie love, is your night nearly over? I want to take you to breakfast." Kol spoke in his panty melting English accent. The Mikaelsons are notorious for their exotic accents. Kol and his sister Rebecca's accents were the richest in the family. Of course, Nik wasn't one to be left behind.

Bonnie blushed excessively, she wanted to show Damon that she isn't easy which is why she sent Kol a text asking he come save her. Nik needn't get in the middle of her affairs, she owes him too much. Kol and his girlfriend Davina always have her back as does she, and one porn king is not going to stop that.

She put on her best performance hoping to crush Damon's confidence. "Kol, you know I always have time for you." Throwing her arms around the younger Mikaelson, Bonnie smiled inwardly. She saw as Davina threw her thumbs up from the corner of the Speakeasy.

One of the things that many don't know about her is that Davina is the one person who has been with her through her roughest times. The two girls braved a lot of storms together. Where Vicki and Matt took her out of her foster homes, Davina is her true sister within the system. That is the exact reason why she introduced Davina and Kol after meeting Nik. She knew they were perfect for each other. Kol with his devious side is also fiercely protective. He feels with such intensity that it makes him vulnerable. Under all the layers of snark, Kol has a huge heart. A heart she knows Davina will protect at all costs. The duo love trouble as much as they love to laugh. Bonnie heart warmed whenever she witnessed such love.

"Let me just finish here then we can go." Bonnie released Kol. Damon decided he'd lay it on thick. "BonBon, I can finish up here. You go ahead and entertain your little friend." There are two things Bonnie hates and that is unauthorized nick names and people making decisions for her without consent or privilege.

She turned to Kol. "Do you mind waiting for me outside? I need to handle something really quick." Kol knew that Damon overstepped, he almost felt bad for him, but then again, he didn't. Davina slipped out unnoticed and Kol joined her outside.

Once the coast was clear, Bonnie turned to Damon. She took a deep breath trying to calm her temper. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to make decisions for me or assign me a nickname. I know you may be used to some sort of sick hero worship, but you need to check that shit at the door. This…" She waved her hands to reference the bar. "… is my domain." She pointed at him. "You are a guest. Act accordingly or find some place else."

Her green eyes shined with intensity as she approached him. She stopped once they were inches apart. "I will not be one of your conquests. Stop trying to capitalize on the mistake I made with Kai. I'm not some damsel and I damn sure do not feel vulnerable." Jabbing her finger into his chest angrily she said, "Go home to your wife or one of you other whores."

She tried to turn away, but he grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her closer. Bonnie became anxious, she did want him to weaken her resolve. She could practically smell the bourbon from his breath. "Aren't we judgey?" He took a moment to undress her with his eyes slowly. Once his eyes reached her lips, he licked his own. Bonnie began to feel flustered. She attempted to get her body to do what her brain was telling it, and that is to run. Her body betrayed her. Damon wore a smug expression. "You should know, I don't give up easily." He brought his lips to her ear and held his position for a moment before he spoke. "Your fire is such a turn on." He whispered.

He took the hand he held captive and dragged it down to cup his rock-hard penis squeezing his hand over hers making sure to star from his sack all the way to the tip. Her breaths became erratic. A thin coat of sweat covered her flustered face as she swallowed nervously. She should have felt objectified, but all rational thought escaped her. His lips touched her ear once more. It took everything in her power not to moan. "I know you're wet for me. I can practically smell that sweet pussy of yours." Suddenly Bonnie paled and stiffened. Damon didn't notice as he caressed her neck with his nose.

Bonnie snapped out of the lust induced haze. She pulled him by his jacket and rammed her knee into his glorious tool. Damon was in excruciating pain, enough to make him angry until he saw the expression on her face. She looked petrified. "D..d.. ..oon't t..t..touch me!" Bonnie was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Damon tried to pull himself off the floor in an attempt to reassure her but then tears stared pouring from her eyes and she screamed, "Stay the fuck away from me. You will not touch me again." Her hands were flailing in the air defensively. He looked at her eyes a saw that she seemed to be somewhere else. "Stop touching me." She kept backing away. "I don't like it. I don't want this, please." She screamed louder. Her whole body shook.

Klaus flew out of his office. He felt an immense amount of rage when he saw the state Bonnie was in. He grabbed her face between his hands and soothingly said, "It's ok love. It's me Nik." Bonnie tried to wrestle out of his grip, but Nik wasn't having that. "Bonnie, look at me." He turned her towards him, so their eyes could meet. She slowly began to calm down. "That's right love. I'm here, you are here." She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "That's it." He brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her stroking her back lulling her back into her safe space. "I won't let anything happen to you." She sobbed into Nik's chest. It killed him to see her in such pain. As much as he wanted to kick Damon's ass, comforting Bonnie took precedent.

He looked over at the porn king and said icily, "You've overstayed your welcome." Damon didn't put up a fight as he got up and straightened himself out. As he approached the door he heard Nik say, "Stay the fuck away."

Damon rushed out of the Sweet n Low. He didn't know what happened. He tried to figure out what triggered her panic attack but came up blank. His guts twisted in a knot. That was not supposed to go like that. He only wanted to entice her not cause her pain. The porn king felt like kicking his own ass. Damon knew Bonnie was broken, but he didn't realize to what degree. He must atone, but first he had to figure out how. He decided to call it a day. He was about to hail a cab when his handsome face met Kol Mikaelson's fist. "What the fuck did you do to her?" To Damon's surprise he was hit with another fist, this fist however was dainty and small yet hurt just as much. "Stay the hell away from my sister you cretin!" A gorgeous brunette with the face of an angel screamed. Her eyes were wild, and her face was red. She pulled out a switchblade from her bra and lunged at him. Kol caught Davina before she was able to stab Damon. "Too many witnesses doll."

"I was just trying to get to know her. I had no idea…" was all Damon could say. They both understood yet they didn't care for the porn kings reasoning. Davina shook out of Kol's grasp and said to Damon, "Consider yourself lucky. You have been warned."


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter we explore Damon and Caroline's relationship. Warning: there's some very strong content in this chapter which includes personal abuse/Suicide attempts.

I feel compelled to say, if you ever feel like you can't go on and have no one to turn to, please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 1-800-273-8255. You are worth saving. Don't ever give up! XOXO- ElevatedJewel

Rated: M/MA Reader discretion is advised.

Chapter IV

If Caroline Forbes had to describe her life prior to meeting Damon Salvatore, she'd use anything synonymous with pathetic. Ever so often she reflects on how weak she used to be. Her parents split up because they finally accepted they'd rather be with member of the same sex. The blonde has no problems with homosexuality but the 10-year-old version of her who hailed from a small town called Mystic Falls, where people were very traditional and judgmental found it hard to cope with the changes in her life.

First her father moves out to be with his lover, then her mother moves her best friend in under the pretense of needing emotional support. Caroline had no qualms with it until she came home early from school and found her mother diving head first in her so called best friend's vagina. She left school that day because she was being picked on by all her classmates. They called her names that implied she was just like her parents. At the time, she only knew her father was gay. The students ridiculed her about both parents, so she defended her mother's honor with vigor. It seemed like the joke was on her given what she walked in on that same day.

She hated them. She hated them for lying to her, for not explaining things to her in a way that a young girl her age could understand, and more so, she hated them for not being there for her. They were so absorbed in their own issues that they failed to think about how she would feel or adjust. It wasn't the end of the world, but with no guidance at all, Caroline felt alone.

Her parents stopped paying attention to her. She had to fend for herself. At 10 years old, Caroline Forbes had to grow up. Though they were very much alive, she lost both of her parents in the divorce. She had to cook for herself, do her own laundry, tutor herself, babysit so that she had money to do groceries, negotiate with bill collectors to avoid being without basic utilities, coach herself through her first period, and comfort herself after her first heartbreak, Caroline was on her own and all because her dad left her, and her mother was too busy trying to find herself to care that her little girl was all alone. On her 17th birthday she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. No one wanted to be her friend, her parents didn't care, and she was going nowhere fast. So, she decided the only way to stop the pain would be to end it all.

Caroline was never one to do things half-assed. She decided she'd go with a bang. The blonde took a nice long bubble bath using her favorite scents, took her time putting on her makeup until she looked flawless and picked her best lingerie set. Once she felt sexy, she went into her closet and pulled out her most scandalous dress. It was an ivory silk wrap dress with a plunging next line, open back, that fell to her mid-thigh accentuating her amazing long legs the silver pumps on her feet added a touch of elegance.

She transferred most of the money she saved for college into her checking account, stole her mother's car and drove to New Orleans. Of course, she was smart enough to withdraw enough money cover her tracks. After she got rid of the car, she partied hard. She felt free. All of her burdens were lifted with a simple change of scenery.

She tried every drug available, she drank ever shot bought for her, Caroline was on cloud nine. She thought the was the perfect way to end her pathetic existence. There was only one thing missing, on last rendezvous with a handsome stranger. That's when she saw one of the most gorgeous men her eyes ever had the pleasure of feasting on. One look at his jet-black hair, sapphire eyes, and regal features, and she was a goner. He caught her staring and decided to approach her. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked with a half-smile. Caroline decided he would be the one she spent her last moments with. "No." She replied.

He looked at her in befuddlement. "No?" She met his gaze and repeated herself. "No." The stranger was about to leave until she continued. "I don't need a drink. What I need is for you to fuck me into a coma." The stranger's eyes darkened. "What if I want to fuck you right here while everyone watches?" Caroline accepted his challenge by divesting herself of her panties and tossing them aside. "Your move." The stranger did not disappoint. He fucked her in the middle of the dance floor and then took her to his suite at the Ritz Carlton and had his way with until they were both spent.

The next morning, she woke up and reality set in. The stranger she fucked was fast asleep. It was time, she was ready to end it all. She reached in her handbag and popped an Ativan to calm her nerves. She took several deep breaths and grabbed small 22 magnum revolver. She inserted a single bullet into the eight-round cylinder and spun it. Taking some more breaths and popping a few more Ativan, Caroline cocked back the hammer and pulled the trigger. She felt relief and distress when she heard the gun click. Tears started to run down her face smearing her already runny mascara and eyeliner on her porcelain skin. She prepared herself to try again. Cocking back the hammer once more she prepared to pull the trigger before the gun was knocked out of her hand. She had already given the trigger a slight squeeze so the bullet that would have gone through her head ricocheted grazing the strangers lower leg.

"Fuck!" The bullet stung him but what he walked in on was even more concerning. "What is going on in your life that is so bad? Is there no other way?" He sounded frustrated. _I just had to pick up a suicidal lunatic._ "We don't need to cops to come. First we got to get the fuck out of here and then you are going to explain what this was all about." He gathered all their things and left through the service exit. Lucky for him, he didn't book the room under his name or credit card.

They pair hopped into his rental and left town stopping after putting a few hundred miles between them and New Orleans. They stopped at a roadside diner and that is where Caroline looked up at the stranger and let it all out. She told him everything that she had been through from the moment her parents came out to the present day. The stranger took a moment to digest her story.

"What is it you really want? What will make life worth living?" He asked. He knew what is was like to feel that lonely, rejected, and hopeless but he's too stubborn to give up.

Caroline smiled weakly. "I want a family. I want acceptance, love, loyalty, and respect. I just want to know that I matter to someone." She put her head down meekly.

"Well then blondie, I guess from this day on, you and I are family. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean it in a romantic way, just that I have your back, you have mine and all that mushy shit that comes with annoying familial relationships. This means that you are not alone and no more suicide attempts. I mean it! My family fights, no quitting allowed!" He extended his hand. "Agreed?"

Caroline felt skeptical but if she was willing to gamble her life, she was willing to take a chance. She shook his hand. "Agreed." Scratching the back of her head she blurted out. "I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes." The smiled. "Damon Salvatore at your service. Say blondie, do me a favor and take care of the check." Caroline scoffed. Damon looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Now that I'm not trying to get into your pants I get to be your asshole brother. You should get used to it, this is what having family is like. You know how the saying goes, be careful what you wish for." She muttered "Jerk" under her breath. Deep down she was elated and to this day she has no regrets. Damon stood true to his word and no matter what, he has always been there for her.

When Damon returned to the chateu after disappearing for a few days, Caroline was pissed. They promised each other never to leave the other in the dark regarding their whereabouts. As soon as she saw him, she knew something happened. There is no hiding from Caroline Forbes, she is far too astute especially when it comes to the ones she loves.

The first thing she noticed was the minor discoloration on the side of Damon's face. Next, she noticed a disturbance in his aura. Finally, she noticed he was carrying a burden. Never one to wait for shit to hit the fan, Caroline pulled Damon into his office and locked the door.

"Dammit Damon you had me worried sick!" Instead of responding with his usual sarcasm, Damon responded. "I'm a horrible person Care Bear." The use of her pet name amplified the blondes concern. She knelt in front of Damon and grabbed both of his hands. "Hey, remember we're family." Damon hung his head in shame.

"Our family fights, we don't give up. Remember? You were the one who told me that." The porn king remained unresponsive. "Come on, don't do this to me. We tell each other everything and you are not leaving this room until you've told me everything. I can help you." Damon sighed. He knew there was no point in prolonging the inevitable but part of him feared Caroline would hate him as much as he hates himself right now. The guilt was eating away at him.

"Remember that guy Matt you gave the tour to?" Caroline nodded. "The dreamy all-american beef cake? Um Yes!" Damon scoffed.

"Well, when I met him he took me to this speak-easy where I met someone very interesting." He began to tell Caroline about his encounters with Bonnie providing as much detail as possible. Caroline is one of the most intelligent women he knows, if anyone can figure out where he messed up, it would be her.

"Ok, let's rewind. So, she was turned on when you had her cupping your junk?" Caroline inquired. "It seemed that way."

"After that you pressed further into her personal space but she didn't start to panic until you started talking about her snatch?" Damon started massaging his temple. "I don't know if the discomfort began prior to that or if my words were the trigger."

"It's official. You are an idiot!" The porn king glared at the blonde. "What is that supposed to mean?" She slapped the back of his head. "What I mean is, you should have seen the signs." Caroline began to pace. "Just follow me for a moment and you will realize that you really are a complete moron." She faced him then began, "First time she acted this way was encounter number one. You said something about being a slave to your dick. You were far too aggressive with someone who is comfortable with flirting as long as she has some semblance of control. You said she's probably in her mid to late 20's, so if it took a man like Kai 15 months of 'exclusivity' then you couldn't really believe you'd get her to drop her panties in a matter of minutes. Then you attack her while she was already emotionally stressed. Now, let's fast forward to your most recent encounter, everything is ok until you push her out of her comfort zone once again." She paused to see if he was following her line of thought. The blonde found herself disappointed but not surprised. "God, you are so lucky you're handsome, because you're brain cells are fried."

"Let me break it down. Her friends are protective over her. She doesn't seem to trust people. You pushed up on her as if she were one of your fan girls. You did nothing to earn her trust before doing so. She isn't like other women. Isn't it obvious she's suffered trauma. I mean you told me you can see something inside of her is broken. If that's true, wouldn't it be wise to just get to know her. This way you know how to approach her. People who have PTSD tend to get triggered by certain stressors. Don't you remember how much you had to coddle me when I first came with you?" Damon's brain finally caught up. He hoped he'd be relieved, instead he felt ever worse.

"I'm a fucking prick!" Caroline smile affectionately. "Yes, you are. Lucky for you, you have me." The blonde picked up her phone and sent a text to the man she had saved under the name Matty Blue Eyes. "I have your back. I'm going to meet Bonnie and fix what you screwed up." She was half way out the door when she added, "By the way, your attempt to cover the bruising…. Total fail!" She stuck out her tongue and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a little bit short. I will expand on some key items as the story progresses. Thank you for all your love and support!

Warning: Mentions of abuse/Violence/Language

Rated: M/MA Reader Discretion is advised

Chapter V

To most people, his name is Klaus. For Rebecca, his bratty sister who he cherishes with every fiber of his being and Bonnie, he is Nik. Elijah is the only one who calls him Niklaus. He is the black sheep in his family which is why he sought to pave his own way showing favor to only those who are truly worthy.

The day Niklaus Mikaelson met Bonnie Bennett, things could have gone very wrong, wrong in a sense that he could have misread the situation and person and went about establishing trust the wrong way. Nik wasn't known to be the most caring man to those outside of his circle, in fact, he was known to be quite volatile. So, when one day a barefoot young woman came running into his establishment with a busted lip and black eye dressed in only a sports bra and boy shorts, his first instinct was to kick her out. He didn't need drama messing with his business. Nik also had his younger sister Rebecca visiting and would kill anyone who put her in harms way. He was about to ask the young lady to leave when an older tall burly man came running in after her. The man had scratches all over his face and arms. His wife beater looked stretched and the zipper of his jean shorts was undone.

"Come here you little bitch!" The man growled as he closed in on the young woman. He wrapped his large hands around her throat causing the bar's patrons to gasp and cower away. Nik couldn't decide what was worst, the scene in front of him, the fact that his darling Rebecca stood there witnessing it, or the blood leaking from the girls leg on to his freshly polished wood floor.

The man smiled as the young lady shook in fear. One swift back hand to her face and her expression turned blank. It was as if she turned off her ability to feel. Nik found her lack of emotions both frightening and intriguing. It reminded him much of himself when his father Mikael would lash out at him after finding out Nik's birth was a result of an affair his wife Esther had with one of his business rivals. After years of abuse, Nik found a way to cope by falling in to a catatonic state when Mikael would beat him. He almost felt sorry for the young woman, then again, what was going on between this older man and her was none of his business.

A sweet voice reached him. "Nik, please, you have to help her." He looked at his baby sister, one of the few people who loved him unconditionally and said, "Bex dear, it's none of our business. You should go to my office whilst I take care of this. There is no need for you to witness such brutality."

Rebecca looked at her brother pleadingly. "I'll go, but please Nik… we must help her." A slam echoed through the bar as the older man dragged the young woman out of the door as if she were a rag doll. Klaus wasn't sure whether or not it was Rebecca or seeing himself in the young woman that cause him to follow them out, but he did. He watched as the older man threw the young woman into his car. The lady made no noise, her face held no expression, the absence of emotion made Nik's sketching hand itch. He had long ago mastered the art of the void.

His feet brought him closer and closer as the older man unlocked his car door. Klaus felt possessed, he had no control of his actions. He didn't think about what he was doing, he just allowed himself to feel. Klaus felt for himself and for the young woman who, at the time, couldn't feel anything at all. It all happened so fast. One moment Klaus was approaching them, the next his fist connected repeatedly with the man's face until he laid unconscious beside his car. Blood was splattered all over Klaus's face, shirt, and hands. He turned to the young girl who finally allowed an emotion to pass through. Her expression was one of gratitude and slowly morphed into fascination.

Nik didn't know what possessed him, but he offered her his hand. Once she took it he looked into her eyes and said, "I don't offer handouts. If I decide you are worthy, I will take you under my wing. The second you bring more trouble than you are worth, your ass is out on the street. Do you understand?" The young girl nodded her head.

"Good. Now, tell me your name?" The girl responded. "Bonnie Bennett." The right side of Nik's lips turned upward. "Lovely!" He began to walk off expecting the girl to follow him, but instead she grabbed his arm causing him to pause.

He looked at Bonnie impatiently. "What is it now?"

Bonnie's eyes brimmed with tears. "Please, help my sister Davina." Klaus rolled his eyes. He was over the theatrics and had no interest in being anyone's savior. Bonnie read his indifference and it did nothing to weaken her resolve. "Please, I'll do anything. He will kill her."

A nagging voice that sounded a lot like his baby sister urged him to help. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. Reaching into his pocket, he dialed his brother Finn's number. "Brother, it seems like I am in need of some assistance."

"Rebecca insisted I help some waif of a girl in dire need of rescue and apparently I'm the knight in shiny bloody armor." She could hear laughter on the other the other line followed by intelligible dialogue. Nik reached into the unconscious man's pocket and retrieved his wallet to pull out his driver's license. He showed Bonnie the address and asked, "Is this where your sister is?" Bonnie nodded.

"I will send you the details and you will help me retrieve the girl." Bonnie interrupted. "I need to go with him." Klaus looked as her as if she lost her mind. "Why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

"The room we live in is hidden." She pointed at the unconscious man. "Dr. Lowen hides his sickness well." Klaus unconsciously shivered at the implication. "Finn, pick up Mason while you are at it. It seems I require his talents."

That night, Nik put to an end to a demon that plagued the two girls for a very long time. Rebecca took to the girls immediately. She was excited to have girls close to her age to talk to. Davina was always more open than Bonnie was. He still had he doubts about the young caramel beauty. She followed the same routine daily: help clean up, read, home school with his sister and Davina, and then she would disappear until it time for her shift. He found out her and Davina were both only 16 so he had them working with inventory, busing tables, and other odd jobs. He didn't want to spoil the girls but getting them used to being taken care of. Eventually Bonnie reunited with Matt and Vicki Donovan, her adoptive family whom she had been taken away from once Dr. Lowen accused Vicki of providing an unsuitable home for the young girl. The four, Matt, Vicki, Davina, and Bonnie circulated the system a lot in their youth and somehow found a way out.

Nik didn't really care much for any of them least of all Bonnie. There was a certain amount of resentment he held for her because of how much it cost him to fix her situation. Rebecca taking to her the way she did was Bonnie's saving grace in Klaus's eyes. That all changed when he caught the young woman in his personal art room. No one ever dared to enter it, but she did. He watched as she looked at each piece as if she were reading a story, as if she understood exactly what he was trying to say. She spent hours admiring the different paintings, sculptures, and sketches. For the first time since he met her, he met the young woman smile. It was beautiful.

Following that day, Bonnie added a new element to her routine. She would spend a few hours sketching with charcoal leaving on Klaus's desks a new drawing each day. Each day, the sketches told him a different story. An array of emotions such as: anger, gratitude, forgiveness, sorrow, and joy. Each day, he looked forward to what she might leave him. Eventually those sketches evolved into conversations. He quickly realized how strong Bonnie could really be and stopped judging her for her weaknesses. He would bring his younger brother Kol to meet with them and practice martial arts. He made sure she could defend herself. He taught her how to play chess and apply those strategies to real life situations. Klaus became her rock and the only person outside of Davina, Vicki, and Matt with whom she revealed her darkest demons. Bonnie found comfort in him, she knew that he was one of very few people who truly understood her. The scent of paint, sandalwood, and red wine would always bring her back to her safe space. The smell of him.

When she'd have nightmares, she tried to hold on to that scent to stave away the dark thoughts that would visit her at night. Eventually Klaus established a routine of wearing flannels for a day and then giving them to Bonnie the next to sleep in to stave her demons. Little did she know that every once in a while, he would allow himself to bask in her scent when she would return them the next day. The lines between them consistently blurred but were never crossed. Nik always feared tainting her. For that reason, Klaus bedded a lot of women. He needed to sate his hunger. That hunger turned into anger when Kai Parker started to court his Bonnie.

At first, he thought, Kai Parker would not last. Bonnie is someone you play the long game with. There are no shortcuts. Had there been, Nik would have found them. Kai proved to be more patient than Klaus had anticipated. He did interfere knowing that eventually Kai would screw things up. The disillusion on Bonnie's face when that moment arrived, he felt relief and anger, mostly relief. Thankfully what occurred between Kai and Bonnie did not cause irreparable damage. This Damon Salvatore fellow seems to be a different story though. Nik wasn't sure how to proceed.

Nine years ago, 16-year-old Bonnie Bennett barreled into his life. Presently, the 25-year-old Bonnie is tucked safe in his arms and for the first time in years, he's filled with fear. He wonders if he can love her the right way, he wonders if she would return his affections, and he wonders if he could stand the pain of losing her. The only thing he is certain of is that Bonnie provides him with just as much comfort and understanding as he does she. No one, not even Damon Salvatore will stand in the way of that.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is rated: M/MA Reader discretion is advised.

Please don't be discouraged if this chapter is a bit slower than the others, it will help move the plot to the next phase.

Thank you for your support and reviews! You are amazing!

If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me.

Chapter VI

Caroline is one person who always does things her way and no one can tell her any different, not even Damon could stop that. She loved him deeply, in a completely platonic way. Damon was her savior and the one person who accepted her for who she was and how she came. If there were a song to describe their relationship it would be Nirvana's "Come as You Are". She even composed her own version of it to commemorate their familial bond.

Caroline believed that Bonnie could be the key to Damon's salvation. The porn king didn't even realize he needed to be saved. She was driven by his reaction and description of the fiery young woman. She knew her bestie to be capricious at times but once she walked into the Sweet n Low and saw said woman cleaning to Sia's "I'm in Here", Caroline was intrigued. She hates Elena, not as a person, but as a match for Damon. She brought out the worst in him and after feeling indebted to him and knowing the intensity of his affections, she knew girl like Elena would never be able to give him the life he deserved. If they stay together, he will forget himself in favor of satisfying her desires.

The caramel beauty has an earthy rasp to her melodious voice. Caroline was confident in her own vocal abilities but found that Bonnie could easily compliment her alto voice. The blonde was ready to approach Bonnie when Klaus intercepted their encounter, he wasn't about to let one of Damon's minions try and taint his girl. "Caroline Forbes… To what do I owe the pleasure?" Caroline's breath hitched. Klaus has always had an intoxicating presence. Though he was never part of the industry, the way women spoke of his sexual prowess would leave any woman weakened with curiosity.

"Klaus" she replied breathily. "I'm here to see Bonnie." Klaus's smirk faded at the revelation that Caroline did indeed intend to speak on her pseudo-brother's behalf. "Do you even know Bonnie?" Klaus sneered at the blonde.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Damon didn't mean any harm. You know him, he's a little rough around the edges but he means well and didn't realize what Bonnie has been through." Caroline explained. Klaus laughed lightly at her attempt. "How do you suppose I allow my Bonnie to engage in anything with your Damon? Isn't he married to the lovely Elena? Isn't she the woman my brother Elijah spent many time obsessed over?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Semantics. Elena and Damon have an understanding. If one thing you can trust my brother to do is be honest with Bonnie ever step of the way. He's not going to lead her on. He has a soul." Something clicked in Caroline's head causing her to scoff. "What do you mean your Bonnie? Is that the reason why you don't want anyone to come near her? And if that's the case, why on earth did you let Kai Parker of all people get so close to her?" Caroline couldn't stop herself. She was known to rant, once she has an idea in her head, she doesn't stop. "I get it. You let Kai get close to disillusion Bonnie. You wanted her to cleave to the warmth only her inner circle, which includes you, can provide. Kai just proves that outside of your circle, no one can be trusted. So, if she has hopes of being in a romantic relationship, she'd most likely turn to you." Caroline looked at Klaus disgusted but impressed.

"You are a fucking genius! I mean, most people do the manipulating themselves. You? No! Not at all! You have others manipulate for you. It's like being an evil doppelganger and hiding behind hero hair." Caroline took a breath readying herself to finish the tirade.

"Enough!" Klaus bellow thunderously.

"Bonnie is precious to me. Our relationship is pure which is more than I can say about your relationship with Damon. Let's not forget you two have been intimate off camera or am I wrong?" Klaus took the red hue that began to coat Caroline's porcelain skin as his response. "Just as I thought! Unlike sweet ole tainted you, Bonnie has people who look after her without profiting from her physical charms."

Caroline stomped over to Klaus. "Wait a minute. I choose to earn, there is nothing wrong with that and are you implying that having Bonnie behind the bar serving drinks when she could be doing some back-office accounting, or something is you not profiting from her charms?" She stabbed her pointing finger into his chest and seethed. "You are a fucking hypocrite and what you said about Damon and I was low. You have no idea what he and I have been through or how he quite literally saved my life." Caroline paused to collect herself. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came because Damon is a good person and he fucked up. More than anything, I came to talk to Bonnie." Klaus's brow furrowed as Caroline explained.

"I have an idea of what she is going through and it's hard, even with loved ones around. I can help her. Maybe a talk, girl to girl will help." Klaus smirked at the audacious woman in front of him. "There are plenty of women for Bonnie to talk to. Shall I list them all? Vicky, Rebekah, and Davina. Those three are women Bonnie trust implicitly. What makes you think you are better equipped to help than they are?"

Caroline sighed. "I'm not saying that she'd be more likely to confide in me. I just want to help. If I can tell her my story, then maybe she'd be inclined to see my therapist. Her name is Camille O'Donnell. She has this way about her that just makes people feel at ease." The blonde porn star leaned against the distressed bamboo wood plants that covered the walls. "You have to know that one day you won't be around to help her. No matter what, one day she will have to be self-reliant. In order for her to do that successfully, she will have to put her demons to rest. Let me help her." She spoke in a small voice.

Klaus allowed her words to linger in his mind. There's validity in what she said. If it were up to him, Bonnie would never be alone but also didn't want to stunt Bonnie's growth. He remembers when scared young Bonnie barreled into his life. At first, he wanted nothing to do with her, but between her learning about art to properly comment on his personal collection, her cooking for his family and hers, her unyielding loyalty, and beautiful smile, he couldn't resist her. He wondered if the fear he felt in letting Bonnie go was out of protection or preservation. He doesn't want to lose her. Perhaps he is the one should see the therapist! For him, it's all about Bonnie. He has to put her needs before his wants which is why he relented.

"Very well, I will allow you to speak with Bonnie but mind your manners. I do not want another episode like the other day. Otherwise, I will be the least of your worries. I don't put my hands-on women, unless of course, they ask me to. If a woman needs to be dealt with, well I mentioned their names before! Am I understood?"

Caroline rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes. God, I can't believe I ever thought you were hot!" The blonde said as she walked into the bar area.

Klaus laughed. "Don't fret love, I have that effect on women."

Klaus hastened his steps reaching Bonnie before Caroline could. The caramel skinned bartender was hunched over the wood floor trying to remove scuff marks, lost in the music. Bonnie tends to focus on frivolous things as such when she's feeling pensive which is another reason why Klaus was hesitant to disturb her.

The blonde male rubbed his hand against her back soothingly in hopes of getting Bonnie's attention. She was mildly startled but collected herself with ease. Her deep malachite pools met Nik's soothing azure moons. She instantly felt at ease in his presence. "What's up Nik?"

Caroline's eyebrows rose to her hairline. _Nik? Geez, these two are a lot closer than I thought._ The boisterous blonde observed Klaus and Bonnie. There's a special type of intimacy in how Klaus would touch Bonnie, a comforting rasp when he speaks to her, and his eyes glow when he looks at her. She realized that his affections ran way deeper than even Bonnie was aware of. Bonnie looked at Nik with tenderness and trust, her body relaxed to his touch, and when she would respond to his words, her voice has a hint of mischief.

The blonde began to reconsider her visit. Perhaps the entire thing was a bit premature. She was ready to walk away until she thought of Damon. In Caroline's heart of hearts, she knew that Damon needs something different. Caroline vowed to repay Damon's kindness one day and being a devoted romantic, she thought _What better way to repay Damon than seeing that he finds what he's been looking for._

She was lost in thought and didn't realize Klaus had told Bonnie, they had a visitor.

"Hello." An irritated feminine voice spoke.

Caroline blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thoug…." The blonde got a good look at Bonnie's features.

"Get on with it!" Klaus encouraged.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Caroline regarded Bonnie scrutinizing her features.

Bonnie looked at the blonde woman trying to place her but came up blank. "I don't think so."

"Are you from Mystic Falls?" Bonnie went rigid at the mention of her family's hometown. She looked at Klaus. "I'm sorry Nik, who is this?"

Caroline answered for Nik. "I'm Caroline Forbes. I apologize for being intrusive. Damon always says I'm meddlesome." She laughed nervously. "I just… You just look like someone I knew when I was younger."

Bonnie stood up from her previously hunched position, wiped her hand on her jeans, and extended her hand towards the blonde woman. "Ahhh, one of Damon's friends." Caroline shook her hand whilst she prayed for hand sanitizer. "What's wrong? Damon can't do his own dirty work? Or is he afraid because my friends threatened him last time?" Bonnie taunted.

Caroline became defensive and Nik kept close without hovering just in case Bonnie needed him. "Damon didn't send me. I came of my volition. He felt really bad about what happened. It wasn't his intention to hurt you, he's just…" Caroline began to pace. "…intense! He can be crass but he's not a liar." Bonnie scoffed and grabbed two stools. She sat in one and motioned for Caroline to take the other. The wood scrapping against the wooden floor made Bonnie twitch slightly. She glared at the blonde woman.

"Why should I trust a married porn star who is trying to get into my pants? Thanks, but, no thanks!" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you were seeing Kai, right?" Caroline's retort rubbed Bonnie the wrong way. She was getting sick of Damon and his little friends. The caramel skinned beauty hopped off the stool and kicked it to the side. The thump the stool made as it fell scared the blonde.

"What is with you people?" Klaus inched closer to Bonnie, but she held her hand up to halt his steps.

"You guys come to my place of employment and start shit every time. How would you feel if I did the same to you?" Bonnie walked closer to Caroline until they were breaths apart. "I had no idea Kai was married or that he was a porn star because he lied about everything. Did you really think bringing the first man I've ever trusted romantically up in defense for your … whatever Damon is to you… and expect to earn some points?"

Caroline tried her best to come up with a strategy. Instead of fixing things, she made them worst. "I get it, that was a low blow. I didn't mean it…"

"It seems like you guys never mean what you say, but you're supposed to be honest." Bonnie interrupted. "Why are you here?"

The blonde tried to muster up her most compelling warm gaze. "Look, I get that I put my foot in my mouth and so did Damon. I'm not here for either one of us, I'm here for you." Bonnie was about to interrupt but Caroline didn't allow her to. "He told me what happened. Damon, he triggered a bad memory, didn't he?" Bonnie opened her mouth. "You don't have to answer that. I know you don't know me and I haven't made the best impression, but there is a woman who can help you." Bonnie had enough of the presumptuous blonde in front of her.

"I think you need to leave." Bonnie began to walk away.

"She helped me." Caroline yelled causing Bonnie to stop.

"I was a lot like you and she helped me. Damon did as well, but Camille, she's an angel. You don't have to trust me. Just give her a shot." With tears brimming her vibrant blue eyes, Caroline handed Camille's business card to Klaus. "I'm truly sorry for the turmoil we have caused. If by some miracle you decide to give our friendship a chance, Matt has my number." Caroline was walking out when she heard Bonnie yell.

"I didn't know you were offering." Caroline turned before she made her exit and smiled at Bonnie.

"Well, now you know!"


End file.
